


Party (After Party)

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fisting, Headspace, M/M, Photographs, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Steve goes to a Gala. Bucky stays home. Steve comes home. Bucky goes under.





	Party (After Party)

Bucky wakes up, arms over his head. He hums to himself until sensation sinks in and he realizes he can’t exactly move. He opens his eyes and Steve’s standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and grinning wolf-like.

Bucky shivers and tilts his head back to look at the spreader bar holding his hands apart. Tilting it forward, the wider one around his ankles stings as he tries to move his legs. He feels the slight twinge in his thighs and then raises his eyes to Steve’s.

“Good morning.”

Steve sounds like he’s smoked about twelve packs of cigarettes or gargled with rocks and whiskey. It makes a shiver run up down Bucky’s spine and pool in his groin. Bucky nods, and he knows his eyes are wide. 

“Open wide.” 

He does so automatically, every instinct honed to Steve. To _obeying_ Steve. He slips in the leather strap and hooks the buckle just below the curve of Bucky’s skull so it holds his mouth open without him having to bite down on it. They’d been hesitant to try it at first, but Bucky had put it on outside of a scene to ensure he didn’t panic.

Now it fits easy, the leather strap warm and soft against his skin. Steve takes a ball from the bedside table and bounces it in his hand a few times. Bucky’s head is tilted so he can watch, so he can memorize Steve before everything starts.

He’s wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt, a bow tie undone and hanging loose around his neck. He’d been at a gala when Bucky had fallen asleep. His shirt’s unbuttoned and his chest is smooth as it tapers down to his waist, to the dark trail of hair that disappears under his slacks. 

“Open your hand this time.”

He opens his right hand, and Steve sets the hard rubber ball into it. Bucky squeezes it tight. Just the feel of it causes him to shiver, just the way it had when they’d gone to the pet store and found it. He tries to smile around the bit but can’t, but his eyes crinkle at the edges and Steve smiles back. 

“Collar?”

Bucky nods hurriedly, and Steve tilts his head up. It makes it hard to swallow, and Bucky moans. Steve laughs, low and rough as he slips the thick leather strap around Bucky’s neck, buckling it slightly to the side like the collar of Bucky’s tac suit.

Steve goes back to the end of the bed and crosses his arms again. The muscles pull the shirt taut over his arms, and his eyes are hot as they move up Bucky’s body. Warmth fills him -- love and lust and desire and want and surrender -- and Bucky can’t help but shiver again. 

“Look at you.”

Bucky digs his heels into the bed and lifts his ass, tightening the muscles, preening as much as he can as he shows off the hard length of his cock, the smooth tip glistening with precome. 

“You think I’m interested in that?” Steve laughs low. “Your cock is the last thing on my mind.” He leans forward and flicks the tip with his finger. Bucky jerks and thrusts his cock up again, even though it’s wilted slightly from the sting. “What you want isn’t what matters here, James.”

Bucky whimpers. Steve calling him James means everything has just begun and by the time Bucky’s allowed to come, he’s going to be a sobbing, gasping, sweat-slick mess. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything so much in his life.

“We good?” Bucky nods. “You don’t drop the ball if you need to, this is the end of it. Understood?” He nods again. They have this conversation every time, and he knows it’s as much for Steve as for him. 

Steve nods once and walks up toward the head of the bed again. He slips his bowtie off and puts it in Bucky’s mouth over the leather bit. Steve always gives him one thing -- one thing of his that makes him _Steve’s_ , and despite all the lead up, this is where it all begins. 

Steve takes off his belt and Bucky watches him through his lashes. The muscles of his ass tighten when Steve folds the belt in half and snaps it, loud in the quiet room. Steve releases the looped end and brings it down, running it over Bucky’s skin slowly. Bucky shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin. He can feel the tug of _other_ , of going under, the pull of letting himself go. 

He fights it, keeping his eyes on Steve, watching him.

Steve looks at him and very slowly, very deliberately lets the leather trail over Bucky’s erection. “Oh, baby.” He shakes his head and gives Bucky a knowing smirk. “None of that.”

Bucky lets out a breath and Steve’s smirk slides into a smile. Steve nods slightly and then starts moving the belt again, trailing down Bucky’s thigh, his shin, his foot before moving upward, teasing the arch, the side of his leg, the inside of his thigh.

Bucky shivers. It’s smooth and methodical and soothing. His eyes fall closed and he tests the spreader bars once more. Steve hums. “That’s my boy.”

Bucky shivers again and nods as Steve teases his other leg, over his cock again, up his abdomen. The belt disappears, and then the prong of the buckle scrapes against Bucky’s nipple. His breath stutters and his hips rise off the mattress. Steve circles it with the metal, then flicks it across the hard nub.

He makes a noise deep in his throat and Steve eases the belt away, though Bucky can feel the faint scratch of the belt prong. Seve leans over him, resting one hand on the pillow between Bucky’s head and his restrained arm. “What should I do to you tonight? Tease you? Edge you? Hurt you?”

Bucky nods enthusiastically for each suggestion, and Steve laughs softly. He swipes the thumb of his free hand over Bucky’s lips, catching the saliva already forming at the corners of his mouth and using it to wet them. “Should I break you, Buck?”

Bucky whines and tilts his head, rubbing it against Steve’s forearm, nuzzling him in lieu of an actual response. Steve laughs again and leans down, whispers in Bucky’s ear. 

“You break so beautiful. Gonna have to take pictures this time.”

Bucky’s cock jerks hard enough that he grunts and Steve just smiles and pulls back. He pulls out his phone and flicks through the screens before turning it to Bucky. It’s him lying in bed asleep, before Steve had put the bars on him. Stepping back, Steve turns the phone and snaps another picture. 

Bucky’s cock jerks again and he whines, tongue pressing against the leather bit. Steve glances up at his hand, fingers wrapped tight around the ball, and smiles, something different about this one, something that turns Bucky’s insides to liquid.

Steve grabs Bucky’s ankles and pulls him toward the end of the bed, knees bending over the edge. The bar hits the bed frame with a soft thunk of metal and a fresh set of goosebumps decorate Bucky’s skin.

Steve leans over him, opened shirt brushing lightly against Bucky’s skin. Bracing himself over Bucky, he bites Bucky’s bottom lip hard and then licks at the roof of his mouth. He tries to watch Steve, but he’s too close, too much, so he lets his eyes drift shut. 

Floating is easy with Steve. For Steve. Steve’s hands are safe and strong and he never lets Bucky fall further than he can catch him. Instead Bucky sinks into his body and feels every touch at a basic level, his primal brain sparking at the electricity of Steve’s hands. 

Steve touches him with light fingers at first, sliding them over Bucky’s skin like the belt did only softer, barely there, teasing. Fingers and lips that touch and lick and kiss and cover every inch of skin. He hums soft encouragement, and Steve echoes the sound, lips vibrating on Bucky’s skin. 

He loses himself, loses time. Steve’s mouth is full of heat and whispered words he can’t quite hear, only feel. The bed shifts and he blinks, hazy-eyed as he looks at Steve as he kneels next to the bed between Bucky’s spread legs. 

He holds Bucky’s gaze until he bows his head, licking the crease between Bucky’s groin and thigh. His hair brushes at Bucky’s cock, light and feathery. Bucky whimpers as Steve nuzzles, as the soft-rough hair of Steve’s beard scrapes against the sensitive skin of Bucky’s inner thigh, his perineum.

Bucky whines low and wriggles, trying to get away from it, trying to get closer. Steve’s low, deep laugh makes Bucky’s thigh muscles tense. His metal hand opens and closes, tensing and releasing. Steve’s mouth moves, breath and tongue and lips smooth followed by the roughness of his beard and mustache. Bucky’s hips thrust up as Steve slides his tongue from Bucky’s hole up to the base of his balls. 

He wants to beg but he can’t manage words, the sounds around the bit garbled and unclear. It feels like hours that Steve spends licking the same spot, the same skin, and the edges of Bucky’s opening feel raw. Steve slides his hands under Bucky’s thighs and tilts his hips slightly, giving Bucky a single moment before he takes Bucky’s balls into his mouth.

Bucky tilts his head back and moans. Steve sucks both before teasing each one individually. He takes them both again and then pulls back with a light scrape of his teeth. Bucky’s body jerks up, even as the rest of him sinks deeper.

Steve takes him in again and sucks, tugging with his tongue as he holds the sac against his soft palate. Bucky squirms at the sensation, making panting, whining noises. Steve finally releases him and Bucky tries to breathe, but before he can inhale, Steve’s mouth closes over his cock.

Bucky’s eyes roll back and he groans, everything narrowed down to the feel of Steve’s mouth on his cock, heat pooling at the base, spit slick and wet. He’s floating, Steve’s mouth the only anchor to the world. He knows he’s making noises, can hear them vaguely from wherever he’s gone, but nothing is real except Steve’s lips, his tongue. 

And then he’s gone.

Bucky mewls and gasps, shivering even as Steve’s mouth is back, his tongue licking at the slit of Bucky’s cock. His breathing is heavier than normal, his voice rough. “Mmm. Not so fast. Gonna make this last for you.”

He whines and shakes his head, saying no, though it’s garbled and unclear. He chokes off as Steve takes him deep again, and Bucky loses himself in it once more. His orgasm builds in the distance, something Bucky wants, but can’t quite touch, but it’s getting closer, _more_.

And then Steve’s gone again.

Bucky has to close his eyes tight, but it doesn’t stop the tears that gather in his lashes. 

Steve does it again and again, and each time it hits Bucky like a physical blow, tears leaking down the sides of his face, sobs caught in his throat. There’s a soft touch on his face and he blinks his eyes open, vision blurry. Steve’s above him, thumbs wiping away Bucky’s tears. 

“Hey. Hey. You’re okay. Doing so good for me. So beautiful.” He nuzzles at Bucky’s jaw until he tilts his head up, then he places soft kisses from the hollow behind Bucky’s ear to his shoulder. “So beautiful.”

Bucky’s breathing slows, evens out as Steve keeps kissing and nuzzling him. He can feel himself drift again. Steve moves downward, mouth so warm as he kisses his shoulder and his collarbone. He uses his teeth there, scraping lightly and then he pulls back and looks down at Bucky. 

“Gonna take another picture. Then I’m going to work my fingers inside you. Nice and slow. Almost want to take the bit out so I can hear you beg.” Bucky makes a noise that he can’t describe, and Steve shifts back, finding his phone on the bed and taking another picture. Bucky can’t help the shudder that runs through him as the click sounds, knowing Steve’s set it deliberately to make the noise, to let Bucky know when it happens.

After that he leans in again, reaching behind Bucky’s head and undoing the buckle that holds the bit. When it comes loose it takes Bucky a moment to be able to close his mouth, but then he lifts his head off the bed, desperate for Steve’s kiss. 

Steve bites Bucky’s lower lip, not letting him instigate anything, but then he licks at the sore skin and lets it melt into a kiss. Bucky whimpers and _wants_ , but Steve pulls away all too soon, and Bucky watches him as he takes lube and a string of condoms out of the bedside table drawer. He grins at Bucky as he turns to face him, then lets the sharp edge of the foil packet track a thin red line down Bucky’s chest. 

He shivers and follows Steve with his gaze as he sinks to his knees at the end of the bed again. Bucky keeps his head raised so he can watch. He makes a frustrated noise as it pulls at his neck, and Steve rolls his eyes. “So needy.” 

He grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and works it under Bucky’s head so he doesn’t have to strain. Bucky whispers thanks as Steve walks back down to the end of the bed, and Steve brushes his fingers against Bucky’s thigh in response. 

Bucky’s cock twitches and Steve laughs softly, his hand pressed against Bucky’s abdomen as he leans in and presses a kiss to the head of Bucky’s cock, licks around the edge of the ridge, then slides his tongue along the slit.

And then he’s gone. 

“St-.”

“Hmm?” he gets to his knees in front of Bucky again, one eyebrow raised as he looks at him. “Problem?”

“Wan’.”

“I know you do. And I’m going to give it to you. Just need you to be patient. Behave for me. Know behaving isn’t always your strong suit, but I think you’re going to do just fine for me, aren’t you?” Bucky doesn’t get a chance to respond before Steve plants a kiss on Bucky’s leg rubbing and nuzzling up to his hip before he works his way down between Bucky’s legs.

He keeps it up, abrading the inside of Bucky’s thighs. Bucky can’t help squirming; too much sensation. He doesn’t ask Steve to stop, doesn’t want him to stop. It’s too much and never enough and when Steve bites him lightly and sucks on the skin he’s captured, Bucky moans loudly.

He feels Steve’s laughter as he kisses him, in the huff of breath he releases. Bucky waits for the next bite, knowing it’s coming, then gasps in shock as the cool slide of lube traces around his hole. Words get stuck in his throat as Steve rubs his fingertip over the tight muscle, pushed out as a groan as Steve bites him again. 

“Oh...oh, fuck. More.” He doesn’t know how he manages the words, how he forms them in the haze he’s lost in.

This time he can hear Steve’s chuckle. It’s prelude to another bite, the slight push of his finger. Bucky focuses on the pulsing of blood that floods the bitemarks. Steve bites harder the higher he gets on Bucky’s thigh, and Bucky doesn’t even feel his finger slide inside him. 

He tries to spread his legs farther but can’t due to the spreader bar, so he just lets them fall apart as far as they can. Steve’s finger is rubbing inside him, pulling out just to push in another thrust of lube. 

Bucky’s head falls back onto the pillow for a moment, overwhelmed, but then he makes himself look again. Steve’s nose is at the base of Bucky’s cock, and from the crinkles at the corner of Steve’s eyes, Bucky knows he’s smiling. His cock’s only half hard from the pain of the bites, but he can feel it hardening as Steve looks at him with dark eyes. 

He feels Steve’s second finger rubbing at the edge of his hole and knows the next push will have it join the first one. He’s too scattered from feeling to tense, but he doesn’t even get the chance as Steve turns his head and bites Bucky again. It’s hard and tight and it feels like Steve’s teeth must be meeting with just the thin layer of his flesh in between.

Bucky’s mouth opens and he feels the scream in his chest, but then Steve’s teeth are gone and relief and endorphins flood over Bucky like a crashing wave. He’s gone again, out of his body, into his head. He doesn’t know which. Doesn’t care. He thinks he’s muttering Steve’s name; there’s a buzzing in the air that might be his voice. 

When the pulse of pain starts to die, he finally feels Steve’s touch. He’s sucking Bucky’s cock and he’s up to three fingers, and Bucky doesn’t know how long he was lost. Steve’s mouth is hot and wet, and his fingers are deep, rubbing against Bucky’s prostate just rarely enough that he knows it has to be deliberate. 

His cock’s still not quite hard, the pain still overriding the pleasure, but it still makes him moan piteously when Steve pulls off of him. Steve kisses the trail of bite marks down to Bucky’s knee and then back up. He kisses the skin at the side of Bucky’s cock, the base of it. His moan turns into a hum of pleasure. 

He closes his eyes, everything loose and warm. He’s not sure how long it is before Steve’s voice penetrates the cloud he’s in.

“I’m gonna move you up on the bed, all right?”

“Gon’ fuck me?”

“Let me worry about what’s going to happen.” He moves up and grips Bucky just beneath his arms, sliding him up the bed. Blood feels like it sloshes through Bucky’s body and he can’t help but laugh. “So beautiful.” Steve kisses Bucky’s nose. “And ridiculous.”

“Love me.”

“That I do.” Steve kisses his mouth, but it takes Bucky too long to respond, so he’s left kissing air. He huffs a pout, but then Steve’s kneeling on the bed, legs on either side of one of Bucky’s thighs, and his fingers are rubbing at Bucky’s hole again. 

There’s more lube, then he works back up to three fingers. Bucky hums happily, a purr at the back of his throat. He feels lube pool in the curve of Steve’s fingers, feels him working it inside. He can’t open his eyes, can only feel. Steve is here. Steve is taking care of him. Steve is making him feel good.

The fourth finger slides in easily, and Bucky’s moan is half sigh. He floats, and Steve works him as smoothly as he does his shield, finding the improbable angles of Bucky’s pleasure easily. His head falls to the side and he manages to open his eyes, looking at Steve through his eyelashes. There’s a fine sheen of sweat on Steve’s skin, and he alternates between licking and biting his lips as he watches Bucky’s body, his movement. 

He must feel Bucky watching him because he looks up and smiles, the smile that only Bucky gets, the one that makes him float more than anything else. 

“Good?”

“‘S you.”

Steve’s smile softens. Bucky can’t see any blush given how flushed Steve’s skin already is, but the shy duck of his head lets him know that it’s there. He wants to reach out and touch him, wants to feel the heat of his skin, but instead it’s the heat of his mouth on Bucky’s cock again and the slow, insistent push of his whole hand, arrowed and folded in as he works it carefully inside Bucky.

“O-oh. A-ah. Oh…” Bucky’s heels dig into the bed and he arches off the mattress, his muscles tensing even as he tries to stay loose. Steve doesn’t move his hand, just keeps slowly, steadily sucking Bucky’s cock until he relaxes, slumps back down. 

“So beautiful.” Steve murmurs the words against the head of Bucky’s cock before he takes him in again, resuming the constant pressure on Bucky’s cock, torturously slow. Bucky squirms after a moment, edging toward his orgasm.

“N-need. Need you to m-move.” Steve pulls off and glances up at him. Bucky shakes his head desperately before his eyes fall closed. “Your h-hand. Move your ha-hand. Please.”

After that everything washes out in white, pleasure warring with pain, all of it too much but he doesn’t want to stop. He wants more. Wants everything Steve will give him. He can barely open his eyes, but he can feel Steve watching him, so much in his eyes that it fills Bucky up, steals the air from his lungs.

He can feel his orgasm like it’s coming from a faraway place, an avalanche or tsunami that’s going to subsume him. He can’t brace for it, he can only surrender. It hits him all at once, knocking down his defenses and his restraint. He comes hard and loud, choking on his own shout.

Everything goes blank and nothing hurts. Nothing exists. 

When the world starts to pinprick through the quiet, he realizes Steve’s next to him, touching him. He’s running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, scratching lightly. Bucky’s presses into his touch and turns his head just enough to look at him. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Steve’s smile is soft and private, with a hint of pride that makes Bucky’s whole body feel lit up. “You ready to be taken care of now?”

“Already took care of me.”

“Gotta finish the job.” He eases his hand from Bucky’s hair and sits up. Bucky whines softly, but Steve just rolls his eyes and pulls Bucky’s arms down from over his head. Bucky’s shoulder muscles twinge as they’re lowered to his abdomen. Steve carefully unbuckles the wrist straps and eases Bucky’s hands free. He pulls the metal one to his mouth and kisses the fingertips, then takes the right wrist in both of his hands and massages gently. 

His thumbs rub at the pulse point while his fingers put pressure on Bucky’s skin from the middle of the back of his hand to mid-forearm. Bucky hums under his breath. His lips part as Steve massages his way up to Bucky’s shoulder, working out the twinges from being held in one position for so long.

Bucky reaches up and threads his metal fingers into Steve’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss. He can taste sweat on Steve’s skin as he licks at his closed lips, heat as Steve opens up for him. Eventually Steve pulls back and looks down at him. “You’re trying to distract me.”

“Mm. I’m a giant marshmallow.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not trying to distract me.” He gives Bucky another kiss, slow and soft, then pulls back. He moves down the bed, fingers still on Bucky’s skin to keep them grounded together. Bucky doesn’t question how Steve knows what he needs, but it’s always the right thing, the thing that keeps him inside his skin and from not flying into pieces.

His touch skims down Bucky’s side, his thigh, his shin. His knuckles dig in slightly when he starts to undo the buckles on the spreader bar, freeing the metal and leather. There’s not the same sense of relief that comes with his arms being released, but once Steve has both ankles free, Bucky spreads his legs wider.

Steve hums softly, and then the camera clicks again. A hard, hot shiver runs through Bucky. He resists the impulse to close his legs, instead looking up at Steve. Steve’s staring down at Bucky’s hole as he touches him, his finger causing the sensitive skin to flutter as it traces the swollen edges.

“St-steve.”

He slips two fingers inside Bucky and Bucky keens softly. He fucks Bucky with them slowly, and it feels like every single nerve ending is on fire. He digs his heels into the mattress and arches up, knowing he’s exposing himself to Steve even more. Steve pushes a third finger inside and the white noise in Bucky’s head gets washed out by the sound of the camera again.

He grabs Steve’s wrist with his metal hand, stilling him. Steve looks up, eyes dark and hungry. When he speaks, his voice rough. “You need something, Buck?”

“You.”

“My fingers not enough?”

“No.” It comes out a sob, and his fingers tighten on Steve’s wrist. Bucky feels like he’s been broken down into component parts and needs to be put back together. Every touch is too much, but he needs more. Needs Steve to put him back together. “Need you.”

Steve eases his hand back and shucks off his dress shirt; then he stands and strips out of his slacks and boxer briefs. He kneels on the end of the bed then crawls up Bucky’s body. He braces himself over him, then lifts one hand to trace a gentle line down Bucky’s sternum. Bucky shivers beneath him.

“Please.”

Steve shifts back onto his knees and grabs Bucky’s thighs, pulling them onto his own. He shifts and guides his cock inside Bucky easily. He grabs Bucky’s wrists as he thrusts forward, pinning them down to the mattress as he slides deep.

Bucky wraps his legs around Steve, ankles crossing in the small of his back. Steve growls low and starts thrusting. There’s no build-up, no hesitation. He moves and Bucky moves with him, takes him in. Steve fills up everywhere hollow inside him, and Bucky seeks out his mouth desperately.

Steve kisses and fucks like he does everything else in life: throws himself into it headlong, recklessly and completely. Bucky surrenders the same way. He tries to get closer as Steve gets deeper. He’s begging, whimpering and pleading, clinging as Steve’s hips drive home thrust after thrust. Steve’s mouth is at Bucky’s throat and Bucky’s head is thrown back.

Steve releases Bucky’s wrists and instead slides his arms under Bucky’s back, hands curling over his shoulders. His fingers dig deep into Bucky’s skin and anchor him there, holding him as Steve digs his knees into the mattress and forces Bucky’s breath out with every stroke.

A flood of heat coats Bucky’s stomach and he realizes he’s come again. It just seems to spur Steve on and he pulls Bucky closer, holds him immobile as he drives into him, thrust after thrust, until he shudders and stills, coming silently.

Bucky’s eyes flutter open when he realizes Steve’s hand is around his calf, disengaging the lock Bucky’s legs have around his waist. He lets Steve untangle them, whimpering softly as Steve slides out. The hot rush of Steve’s come spills out of him and Bucky shivers.

“Such a mess.” Steve’s voice purrs. “Such a gorgeous mess for me.”

Bucky’s lips part and he stares at Steve. There’s something hot and possessive in his gaze, and it makes everything in Bucky melt. “Just for you.”

“That’s right.” He kisses Bucky softly. “Stay put, okay? Gonna get you cleaned up.” He presses his finger to Bucky’s mouth. “And don’t argue. You think saying you don’t want to is going to be sexy, but in about ten minutes you’re going to be itchy and whining. So. You’re going to listen to me. Aren’t you?”

Bucky nods obediently, and Steve’s smile takes any sting out of his teasing. He still makes a noise when Steve pulls away, shivering for a different reason. Steve keeps talking to him, his voice filling the room even though he’s not touching Bucky anymore. Bucky keeps his eyes closed, knowing that if he looked around and didn’t see Steve, the primordial soup that was his brain would start panicking.

“Hey.” The wash of Steve’s words coalesces into a fixed point as he sits on the bed next to Bucky. “Clean you up a bit, okay?”

He nods, taking a deep breath as Steve uses a damp towel to wipe up come and sweat from Bucky’s skin. Even with Steve’s careful touch it’s almost too much sensation. Steve checks in with him from time to time, palm warm and soothing in counterpoint to the comparative roughness of the towel.

Bucky sighs when Steve pulls the towel away, then his mouth drops open on a moan as a warm cloth replaces it. Bucky shudders hard at the heat on his skin. Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and holds it, squeezing lightly as he uses the other to wash the last hints of sex away.

“You with me?”

Bucky blinks his eyes open slowly. Steve’s braced over him, smiling down. “You’re Steve.”

“That I am.” He leans in and kisses Bucky softly. “Come on.”

“Don’t want to go anywhere.” Steve dodges the hand Bucky uses to try to grab him and moves up to the head of the bed. He tugs the covers away and settles onto the mattress. Bucky looks up at him, brow furrowed. “You’re far away.”

“Not for long.” He reaches down and hooks his hands under Bucky’s arms and pulls him up the bed as easily as he’d pulled Bucky down the mattress earlier. Bucky squawks and slaps at Steve but gets ignored, though he does end up settled on Steve’s lap, leaning back against him. “Better?”

Bucky grabs both of Steve’s arms and wraps them around him tightly. “Better.”

“Needy.” Steve nips Bucky’s earlobe between sharp teeth. Bucky tilts his head so Steve has better access.

Steve’s laugh dances along Bucky’s skin and he snuggles in even closer at the feeling. He closes his eyes and relaxes, settling easily against Steve. “How was the gala?”

“Mm.” Steve shifts them so they’re lying down, Bucky spooned against him. “Fine. But they’re never as good as coming home again.”


End file.
